


Keeping Secrets

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edgeplay, Gags, Hurt No Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Mistaking Obsession For Romance, No Romance, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Secrets, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Taboo, Temperature Play, Torture, Triple Drabble, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "I've missed you terribly," Ciel whispers, embracing his arms possessively around his twin's neck.





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3! DAY 3! DAY 3 OF KINKTOBER! Trying to do the pronouns/names to say who is who in this fic was a Time And A Half. I apologize if it is still confusing. Okay so people actually really wanted more of R!Ciel/Ciel stuff so for once,,,, I've done something people specifically asked for gfjhkgfhjf and the prompts for this challenge today was " **Temperature play, edgeplay, knifeplay, sensory** " and " **forbidden relationships** " so here you go. Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts appreciated! 
> 
> If you are one of the people who wanted more of them, or just want more content of these two in general, holler at me! Or if you are like "wtf did I just read?" that's valid too! This was not meant to be a happy story. Some of us actually lived through COCSA.

 

*

" _I've missed you terribly_ ," Ciel whispers, embracing his arms possessively around his twin's neck.

Everything has an odor of dampness and wood-spice. He feels Ciel's grinning, cold lips peel up, baring his gums and pearly white teeth sinking teasingly into his jaw. None of the servant notice how peculiar this is.

Not that Ciel would allow it.

He knows Ciel. And Ciel is very… _very_ good at keeping secrets.

"Did they treat poorly?" Ciel tuts, glimpsing at his twin's wrists covered in light, reddish scabs. Fortunately, he doesn't bind his wrists in the middle of the night but does wrap a silken cloth around his usable and his violet-glimmering, unusable eye firmly, darkening away his view of Ciel. "Everything will be alright from now on," Ciel tells him softly, running his fingers lightly over his twin's naked, shuddering body.

It's difficult to hear anything with wads of cotton stuffed in his ears. But he feels Ciel all of the same, when Ciel presses a taper-hot edge of a knife to his twin's belly, delighting in the shrieks.

Another silken, thicker bit of cloth rams into his mouth, silencing him. Ciel feels naked too, grasping their hands like a lover, bringing his twin's palm down on Ciel's engorged, warm member, stroking him roughly. This must _pleasure_ Ciel, tightening and filling his balls when Ciel eases his fingers to fondle them.

_Sebastian… …_

He pleads for him in his mind, finding no reprieve as the small, burning knife drags over across his navel, poking in, wrinkling and inflaming a patch of skin until agony. Ciel hums out, spitting his unnaturally cool spit over his twin's welt, licking over him, nuzzling between his shaking legs.

"We will never be apart again," Ciel says lowly, grinning like a viper, _hungrily_ kissing his twin's mouth.

"Never."

*

 


End file.
